Long Lost Power
by thetimelordofdistrict12
Summary: "Haruka, we need to get back, she's not here" fairy tail, a place of fun and family but to me it was different to me it was home
1. Chapter 1

About my character

Name: Haruna Fernandez

Age: 17

Magic: Lightening and Ice Dragon Slayer

Friends: Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Freed, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana

Crush: Natsu

Team: Natsu

Apperence:

Hair: Shoulder Length, Brown, Wavy

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: Wears a black cropped waist coat, a tank top and a pair of baggy trousers

Likes: Friends, Sleeping, Reading, Drawing and Food

Dislikes: Enemies, Spiders, Being alone, being surrounded by people

Haruna is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, after her brother Jellal threw her and Erza out of the tower of Heaven she doesn't trust people easily. She is a S-Class wizard with a crush on Natsu. She goes out on missions and can be gone for a few years at a time.


	2. Falling

DISSCLIAMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I ONLY OWN HARUKA AND YUI MY OC'S

_**Whenever the writing is like this is her dragon speaking to her in her head**_

Haruka's POV:

It was a miserable day, the clouds had taken the sun, the rain was cascading onto the ground and I had failed my physics test, although I wasn't that surprised. The rain collapsed, the once dry path was now sodden. I turn to look at my best friend, Yui. Unlike me she has been having a very good day; she passed her physics test, got a new book and was allowed to buy as many volumes of her favourite manga.

"Hey Ruka, how do you think fairy Tail were able to beat Oracion Seis?"

"It was because of Natsu's awesome skills, why do you ask?"

She looked away and I couldn't help but sigh. I sat down on a bench, the park was quiet today and I wanted to think to myself.

"Hey Yui"

She sat down beside me, only now I could see that she also had bags under her eyes.

"Have you been sleeping ok?" I asked, again no reply. I rolled my eyes and continued

"I haven't, I keep having these...dreams. Every night is different. One time a dragon was talking to me and list night...well..."

She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Well...what happened?"

"It's as if I was at the tower of Heaven, I mean Jellal, Erza and Uncle Rob were there calling out to me, all around me was fire and...you were there to"

Yui looked at me, disbelief in her eyes, she was about to speak when lightening started to dance across the sky. My eyes widened and the rain came down even bulkier than before. I picked up my bag and started to run towards shelter, Yui running not far behind me.

I looked down at my school shoes, only to discover the laces undone, great; in a split decision I took them off and chucked them into my bag. I kept running Yui now beside me, shoes in hand. I could see a tree up ahead that we could take cover under but we never got there. Yui stopped running and was now looking up at the sky, confused I looked up, only to discover the entire sky shielded by lightening, looking back at Yui I could now see her starting to float up from the sky, she was also looking at me, bewildered I could see my feet have also left the ground. Panic started to seep into my blood, I reached out

"YUI TAKE MY HAND!" but it was too late we were too far apart. The lightening shielded sky was getting closer and pieces of lightening coated my body, but it didn't shock me, it started to glow as it touched my skin. I looked around for Yui but I was in the centre of a swirling mass of lightening. Suddenly bright light filled my vision and I was falling through the air and fast. As if by instinct I push out my hands in front of myself, the ground now getting closer, 10 metres to go, and I start to feel power surge through me, I close my eyes as the ground gets even closer. I wait for the moment of pain, but it doesn't come, I open my eyes and am met with the sight of ice. An ice hand surrounded in lightening, me sitting on the palm. I look up and I see no one...not a soul. Climbing off the hand is harder than it sounds trust me, especially in a school uniform. I stand up brushing off the bits of Ice from my skirt, walking over to a tree I hang my bag of books on a branch and take out my shoes, placing them on my feet. That's when I notice my hands, they look...animated...grabbing the leather jacket I had stuffed in my bag, I raid the pockets looking for a mirror. In the middle of the raid I hear a scream, without thinking I grabbed my jacket and flung my bag over my shoulder and took off running.

I get to the place where I heard the scream; I can see a young girl no older than 10 sitting there, her face stained with tears as she looked up at the giant monster. Now when I say giant I don't mean big, I mean it's flipping huge, like the size of three skyscrapers tall. It glares down at me, its red eyes flicking over my features. It turns back to the girl and is about to attack, without thinking I run in front of her. Planting my feet in the ground I look up at the beast, facing it head on.

"_**Haruka...do as I say, I need you to remember, remember those dreams, remember the things you could do, and you have to do them now before it attacks" **_

I didn't question the voice, looking up at the beast I start off in a run towards it. I jump just in front of it, taking a really really deep breath.

"**ICE-LIGHTENING DRAGONS CRUSHING ROAR" **a stream of Ice-lightening comes out of my mouth and hits the beast, sending it flying back. I land on the ground, looking up I could see the monster...only...it's not moving. I stand up and head back to the girl, my bag of books hitting my hip as I walk. As I walk to her, multiple people rush out towards her. I can barely hear what she saying even though I'm far away from her. I walk over the hill only to see the girl talking to a woman in...armour. The girl see's me and her eyes widen and suddenly she's point at me, the woman with red hair looks at me and her eyes widen. Wait Red hair, wears armour, Dragons roar...dragons...roar. I can feel my heart begin to beat faster, Fairy Tail...I was in the world of Fairy Tail. I'm broken out of my trance by the sound of armour and fast footsteps, I look up and Erza Scarlet is racing towards me. I'm about to back up when I feel arms go around me, and my back hits the ground and hard.

I sit up and Erza Scarlet sits in front of me, her eyes wide.

"Har...Haruka...is...that you?" her voice is shaky as if she's not sure

"Well yeah I guess it is" as soon as the words left my mouth she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. That's when I remember my dream.

*~FLASHBACK~*

"Haruka, Yui come on we have to go" I turn to face Erza

"Erza I can't leave him he's my brother!" I turn again but I'm not running and neither is Yui, Erza looks at us both and try's to grab us but we're already floating up towards the sky.

I watch Erza until she is no longer in sight and everything goes black

*~END OF FLASHBACK~*

"Ruka ... Ruka it's me Erza"

I look back at her and a smile plays on my lips. I could feel tears staining my face and I pull her into another hug

"I've missed you Erza" her grip tightens around me and she pulls me so that I'm standing up.

She looks behind me and her eyes seem to be so wide that they'll pop. I turn to see what's she's looking at only to be met with the sight of the defeated monster. She turns back to me, shock written all over her face.

"Did you do this in one hit?"

Suddenly nervous I look away from my childhood friend nodding.

"YOU IDIOT!" CLANG I feel a sharp pain in my head and I immediately wince, I look at Erza my eyes filled with fake tears, her stone look weakens for a bit but her look is back harder than ever.

"Don't give me that look, you faced and SS– class monster without thing, you could have been hurt" her tone was cold and sharp

"Hey the only thing that's hurt me around here is your metal covered hand, do you know how much that hurt?" my voice full of sarcasm, she looks at me and bursts out laughing. She drags me towards the train station in the village where apparently she wanted to talk to me. I sat down on one of the massive comfy seats and take out my mirror. I was animated; I mean I look like and anime/manga character, my skin was pale and smooth, my lips fuller and my eyes as blue as Jellal's hair. Everything else was normal, but as I looked at my reflection I felt like crying because I felt beautiful and I've never felt that before. I look up only to see a huge amount of strawberry cake in front of me, Erza looked across at me her eyes sparkling as she takes a bite of her own piece. I pick up the fork and take a bite. The cake was so smooth, and had loads of sugar flavouring in it, it was, it was perfect. I went to take another bite when Erza began to talk.

"So Ruka, would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Unluckily for me I had a piece of cake in my mouth and I started to cough, like really badly. Since I couldn't speak I nodded my head as fast as possible, and the next thing I know Erza is carrying a box of cake and dragging me onto a train, this was going to be a long journey.


End file.
